krol_lew_wymyslone_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mti
Mti Lew bez stada, podróżujący blisko dżungli. Porzucony we wczesnym dzieciństwie został przygarnięty przez stado ptaków. Już za młodu nauczył się dbać sam o siebie i unikać innych lwów. Jego imię oznacza "drzewo". Charakter Jest to lew na ogół spokojny. Stara się nikomu nie wchodzić w drogę. Jest samotnikiem jednak nie z wyboru. Jest przyjazny i pomocny lecz praktycznie nikt o tym nie wie, bo rzadko przebywa z innymi. Jak ogień unika lwów przez przykre wydarzenie z przeszłości. Jeśli komuś udało by się z nim porozmawiać szybko zorientował by się, że Mti nie jest zbytnio rozmowny i nie wie jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie innych. Pomimo, że podświadomie pragnie posiadać przyjaciela odsuwa od siebie tą myśl jak najdalej. Z czasem poznaje jednak przyjaciół, z którymi czuje się naprawdę dobrze. Czuje, że może się przed nimi otworzyć i powiedzieć o wszystkim. Wygląd Lew ten nie należy do największych. Ma za to długą i gęstą grzywę w ciemnych odcieniach brązu, która jaśnieje przy końcówkach. Podobnie jest z sierścią, która jest orzechowa na karku i jasno brązowa na łapach. Jest on chudy, ma wystające kości i dobrze widoczne żebra. Posiada dużo małych blizn i ran. Ogon ma długi zakończony dużym ciemnym pędzelkiem. Opis Jest on lwem wytrzymałym, zdolnym do długiego marszu lub biegu. Polowanie nie sprawia mu kłopotów. Szybkim biegiem i dużą zwinnością nadrabia prawie całkowity brak siły fizycznej. Walki nie idą mu najlepiej dlatego woli uciec niż zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem. Jako jeden z niewielu lwów potrafi wspinać się po drzewach. Kuleje na prawą przednia łapę po walce z nosorożcem. Nie lubi i nie umie pływać, panicznie boi się wody. Historia Narodziny i porzucenie Jego rodzince nie należeli do żadnego stada. Żyli samotnie, ciągle podróżując. Mti posiadał brata i siostrę, których jednak słabo pamięta, choć jest pewny, że gdyby ich zobaczył od razu by ich rozpoznał, nawet po mimo lat. Po śmierci ojca jego matka nie potrafiła wykarmić ich wszystkich dlatego zdecydowała się porzucić najsłabsze. Padło na niego. Lwica porzuciła go blisko dżungli i odeszła. Zaopiekowało się nimi stado ptaków, którym zrobiło się żal młodego lewka. Przynosiły mu jedzenie, a kiedy trochę podrósł nauczyły go je znajdować. Mti szczególnie przyjaźnił się z jednym z ptaków - niebieskoczarnym Kasuku. Spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu. Dni zlatywały im na zabawie, a w nocy ptak zasypiał na jego grzbiecie. Lecz kiedy któregoś dnia obudził się ptaków już nie było. Chociaż czekał wiele dni nie wróciły już. Woda Parę dni później kiedy samotność zaczynała mu doskwierać zobaczył dwa starsze od niego lwy. Nie wiele myśląc podbiegł do nich chcąc znaleźć towarzystwo. Lwy jednak były wrogo nastawione. Mocno podrapały lewka, a kiedy próbował uciec wrzuciły go do wody. Mti nie umiał pływać i ledwo wydostał się na brzeg. Już nigdy nie zbliżył się do wody. Dorosłość Lew dorastał sam z dala od innych zwierząt. Praktycznie z nikim nie rozmawiał i chodził po całej dżungli w bliżej nie określonym celu. Był już dorosły kiedy wdał się w nierówną walkę z nosorożcem. Ledwo przeżył i leżał ranny wiele dni. Kiedy myślał, że zbliża się jego koniec znalazły go dwa lwy. Lwica Nyingine wygnana ze stada przez swój nietypowy wygląd i lew Urafiki, który wpadł do wąwozu wypełnionego wodą i mocno uderzył się w głowę przez co stracił pamięć. Lwy pomogły mu wyleczyć rany i przynosiły jedzenie kiedy ten nie polować przez połamaną łapę, na którą do dziś kuleje. Pomimo, że Mti nie radził sobie z początku z kontaktami z innymi lwami i dalej pamiętał jak kiedyś został wrzucony do wody, z czasem pozytywna energia Urafikiego i troska Nyingine pomogły mu się otworzyć. Lwy zostały przyjaciółmi i razem żyły na granicy dżungli. Późniejsze lata Z czasem Urafiki odzyskał pamięć, a wraz z nią wspomnienie swojej rodziny i stada. Lwy podjęły się próby odnalezienia go i po długiej wędrówce pełnej przygód dotarły do małego lecz zgranego stada, któremu dowodził przyszywany brat Urafikiego. Stado przyjęło go z otwartymi ramionami, a wraz z nimi Mti i lwice. Ostatecznie Mti zakochał się wzajemnością w Nyingine i doczekał się córki i dwóch synów, których pozorna słabość i dziwny wygląd nikomu nie przeszkadzały. A czemu Urafiki stracił pamięć i co wspólnego miały z tym hieny jest całkiem inną historią... BN